


But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line

by witchesmortuary



Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'm gonna need a shower now, Office Sex, Why did I write 2k words of this, angst turned smut turned fluff, why did i write this? Idk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: DI Jill Raymond and Reader fuck in Jill's office after Reader could have died.
Relationships: DI Jill Raymond/Reader
Kudos: 20





	But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line

**Author's Note:**

> I do not apologize. I don't know what this is but I am not sorry haha  
> This is for Steph & Caitlin. You are very welcome. ;)
> 
> The Title is from Into You from Ariana Grande.

You had promised Jill to not get into any danger. She had told you several times how dangerous he was and that she didn't want you to get hurt. But you had only told her that you would be careful and that you weren't alone anyway so she didn't have to worry and kissed her softly.

It had taken you and your partner a while to get to the guy and you wouldn't tell it anyone but you were getting pretty worried when he pointed a gun at your head and you were starting to wonder if maybe Jill had been right.

As your partner calls for backup you were trying to reason with him. "It wouldn't help you. If you killed me now, it would only put you into a much worse position. Think it through. Is that really worth it?" you try to reason, your tone calm as you slowly step towards him and you freeze when his other hand wraps around the gun as well.  _ Oh please let backup arrive on time _ , you think and swallow hard. "Put the gun down. You've brought this on yourself and shooting anyone now, is not going to help you now." you say, your eyes fleeting over to the warehouse door where you could hear sirens. "They'll be here any minute now. Put the gun down and you won't have to worry about this. It'll be our secret." you hope that this white lie is going to help him and possibly you.

And you see his hands waver and he starts to lower his arms when your partner and the others burst in and you are relieved when he turns around so you can grab the gun from him, throw it away and grab his arms and twist them behind his back to hold him there. They quickly take over and bring him away and your partner looks at you. "I am okay. Just don't tell DI Raymond. We handled it and what she doesn't know won't hurt her, eh?"

On your way back, you can't stop worrying over the what-ifs when your phone rings. "Yes? (Y/L/N) speaking." you say and you almost flinch when you hear Jill's harsh tone.

"I want you in my office as soon as you get here. We are  **talking** !" she says harshly and before you can react, she hangs up.

You bite your lip and stare at your phone before quickly typing:

**I don't know how you know but I am alright. You don't need to worry, Jill. xx**

The car makes its way onto the parking lot as you hit send and pocket the phone.

* * *

Your way to Jill's office feels weird, she left your message unopened and you start to wonder who had snitched on you.

You knock on her door and don't even get a reply when the door opens and she pulls you in to close the door. "WHAT were you THINKING?!" she hisses before you even get the chance to look at her. "You could have DIED! You promised you would be careful, (Y/N)!" she comes to a stop before you and looks at you.

You see the worry written all over her and swallow. You realize that you couldn't even begin to imagine how she feels. "It's alright Jill. I am here, okay? I was careful. We didn't know he had a gun and I handled it, quite well I might add." you explain, your hands coming up to rest on her arms and you start rubbing up and down.

Jill shrugs you off and sits on the table. "I know you handled it. You are good at your job but you said-" she starts. Her voice urgent and laced with worry but you come up to her.

You step between her legs and lay your hands on her cheeks. "I know what I said, Jill. I am sorry for making you worry." you say and smile. "I am here now and I told you before, you are not getting rid of me this easily."

Jill chuckles lightly. "Still. You knew he was dangerous. We should have sent more with you. What if he had shot you, mh? What if the backup hadn't arrived. And what if you needed an ambulance and it wouldn’t have arrived on time?" she reasons and brushes away an imaginary lint on your shoulder.

You hum. "But he didn't shoot me and the ambulance came on time, Jill. You have to stop worrying." you softly kiss her. You feel her stiffen but she relaxes into the kiss and pulls you closer, her arms wrap around your waist as she places them on the small of your back.

You have to stand on your tiptoes to fully reach her lips and Jill pushes you back a bit, descends from the desk before grabbing you by your waist to hoist you up. You gasp against her lips lightly and wrap your legs around her waist. Your hands tangle in her blonde hair as she lightly traces your bottom lip with her tongue and you part your lips to allow her entrance.

Jill pulls you closer, her tongue sliding into your mouth and a battle for dominance ensues which you rather quickly loose. You feel Jill's hands tucking on your blouse to free it from your pants and you chuckle against her lips when you feel her getting more and more impatient. Your hands entangle from her hair and you open up your blouse buttons. Your fingers brush against hers and she grins as she pulls away from the blouse and throws it on the floor, her hands cupping your breasts over your lace bra.

You bite your lip when you grab her by her waist and pull her even closer and you start unbuttoning her waistcoat. "Are you sure you want to do this here?" you ask as you pull the waistcoat off.

Jill smirks and steps away to walk towards the door and lock it, she then closes the blinds. Your eyes widen and you bite your lip. Quickly you jump off the desk and unbutton your pants to pull them down and get up on the desk again. When Jill turns around she chuckles and strides back towards you. "Eager are we?" she says and you nod quickly, pulling her close so you can kiss her again passionately.

As your tongues entwine she brushes her fingers over your thighs, lightly scratching and you gasp against her, your fingers buried in her hair. Jill makes her way down your throat, kissing and biting and her fingers wander to your inner thigh and you whimper as you spread your legs. Jill chuckles and her finger brushes over your covered slit and a quiet moan escapes your lips. You let your head fall back slightly and close your eyes.

The more noises you make, the more determined Jill becomes. She slips her hands into your lace panties and pulls them down; when the cold air hits your pussy you have to whimper and the blonde woman smirks as she stuffs your panties into her pocket. Your legs automatically spread apart, one leg propped up on the nearest chair. "Look at me, (Y/N)." Jill whispers into your ear and you lift your head and lock eyes with her, your fingers brushing through her blonde hair.

Jill scoots you forward a little; her finger slides through your folds and you moan, clasping a hand over your mouth as your eyes widen. She chuckles and raises her eyebrow as she starts rubbing your clit. You moan against your hand before removing your hand and pressing your mouth against hers. The kisses swallow your moans and you bury your hands in her hair again.

Your breath stops for a moment when she enters you with two fingers before you release a shuddering breath. You bury your face in her neck and nip at her jaw. "F-Fuck" you gasp and arch into her thrusts. One of your hands grab at her shoulder, your nails digging into the material. "Please don't stop!" you groan into her ear and curl a leg around her waist.

Jill continues to move her fingers, her free hand cups your cheek and lifts your face to meet your eyes. Your eyes are slightly glassy and you attempt not to moan too loudly. You lurch forward and kiss her hard, you bite into her lower lip without drawing blood and your breath hitches when Jill changes the angle; her fingers now hitting deeper. "M-More please" you groan against her lips, almost desperate and Jill obliges happily.

She increases the pace, her thumb brushes over your clitoris and you swallow the groan that threatens to escape. You are close already and Jill surely knows. Your blown pupils and flushed skin giving you away. "I-I'm so close." you groan and arch into the blonde woman's touch.

Jill's breathing goes harder too. "It's okay (Y/N). Let go, come for me." she says and kisses you passionately, as she pumps into you slightly faster. Your arms wrap around her shoulders as you come hard, the kisses swallow your moans and your legs wrap around her waist, settling in the arch of her lower back.

As you come down from the high, Jill eases her fingers out of you and wraps an arm around you before she lifts you off the desk to sit down in one of the armchairs with you in her lap. "You did so very well, today (Y/N)." she acknowledges and brushes your hair out of your face to kiss you softly; her hands settling on your hips.

You beam at her praise and respond to the kiss, energy already returning. As you two separate, you still see the same worry, see her eyes fleeting over your body in worry that there are any marks from the day, any injuries she had ignored and you cup her cheeks, lifting her face so you can look at her. "Hey, I am okay Jill. I was not hurt, I am fine. I am here in your arms. This is the job, remember?" you explain and brush with your thumbs over her cheeks and kiss her lips softly.

Jill draws circles on your hips and hums into the kiss. "I know. I know. I just can't stop thinking about it." she remarked and brushes a strand of your (Y/H/C) behind your ear.

You chuckle and look at her for a moment before saying: "Let's go home. There you can have an eye on me and protect me." You smirk when you see her eyes light up at the thought of going home.

Jill thinks over that thought. She couldn't just leave, she had work to do but the thought alone sounded nice. She weighed her head from left to right for extra measure, a smirk forming on her lips as she squeezes your hips softly. "Alright, Up. Get dressed." she says and gives your bottom a light slap. 

You gasp at the slap and laugh before rising. You walk over to your clothes and raise your eyebrow as you remember that Jill had pocketed your panties and laugh as she dangles the item on her index finger. You try to snatch it from her but she holds it higher and you narrow your eyes at her. Your blouse hangs open as you try to reach for your underwear. "Jill, please. I will not wear my pants without my bloody underwear!" you inquire and cross your arms.

The other woman laughs. "What do I get in exchange, mh?" she asks and leans against her desk.

You frown and then smirk mischievously. "If you give me my panties back, I won't make you sleep on the couch in the living room for being a jackass and pocketing my panties." you say and see her face fall for a second.

Jill chuckles softly. "You wouldn't. You can't fall asleep without me." she states almost teasingly but hands you back your underwear and take them happily.

As you put them on, your eyes flick to her. "I can sleep without you just fine thank you very much. I just...choose not to." you counter and pull your pants up, button them and push your blouse inside. You look up as Jill closes the last button of her waistcoat and smile. You walk to her and kiss her deeply. "That's for giving me my panties back." you whisper against her lips before pecking her lips again "And that's for taking such good care of me."

Jill chuckles and kisses your forehead and you almost melt instantly when she says: "Anything for you Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡


End file.
